A may stem body of a conventional electronic cigarette is generally constructed of a first and stem body and a second stem both of which are connected with each other. An atomization device is disposed in the first stem body, while a battery is disposed in the second stem body. A connection portion of the first stem body is provided with an electrode component electrically connected to the atomization device, while a connection portion of the second the stem body is provided with an electrode component electrically connected to the positive and negative electrodes.
The connection portions of the first and second the stem bodies of a conventional detachable electronic cigarette are provided with are matched screws respectively for realizing screwing connection of the tow parts. Using screwing connection, repeat rotation of many times is required to realize secure connection between the first and second stem bodies, thus leading to trouble in assemble and disassembly and resulting in time consumption. At the same time, due to rotation for many times or rotation with undue force, thread will be stripped, hence resulting in unstable connection between the first and second stem bodies, and even resulting in bad contact between the atomization device and battery, and finally resulting in abnormal operation of the electronic cigarette.
The battery inside a conventional electronic cigarette is generally provided as a disposable battery and when electricity of the battery wears out, the battery is even the entire electronic cigarette will be discarded, thus resulting in serious waste and increasing cost of the smoker spending on smoking.